Hechizo: Historia de un encuentro
by Biso47
Summary: Caminaba sola por un solitario y tétrico bosque, mi cabello azul se adhería a mi piel y las extrañas orejas sobre mi cabeza captaban cada sonido como si fueran agujas que perforaran toda mi piel. Tan solo recordaba las atrocidades que hice anteriormente, toda la sangre derramarse por mi culpa... Hasta que una sonrisa tan brillante me enseña un nuevo camino.
1. Chapter 1

**Hechizo: Historia de un encuentro**

 **…1…**

Las gotas de fría lluvia caían en las verdes hojas de los árboles. Escuchaba a lo lejos el manto de lluvia cada vez más cercano a mí. El agua comenzó a mojar mi cuerpo, mi cabello se adhería a mi piel y mis orejas percibían las gotas como agujas afiladas. Libere un suspiro y me tape la cabeza con aquel pedazo de tela blanco y sucio que había encontrado mientras caminaba por los alrededores.

Estaba completamente obscuro, levante mi vista al cielo sintiendo las frías gotas de lluvia caer en mi cara, el cielo estaba lleno de densas nubes negras acumulándose en el horizonte. La luna llena se ocultaba detrás de las nubes, pero no por eso el resultado en mi cuerpo iba a ser el mismo, no podía ocultar lo que era en ese momento.

Llevaba perdida ya varios días, ni siquiera sabía cuántos en realidad, mis pies me dolían de tanto caminar en aquel tupido bosque, el cual se veía más tétrico por la noche que por el día. Sentía frio en toda mi piel; mi estómago rugía con desesperación, no había probado nada desde que…

Aun así no pude terminar con mi vida, a pesar de que deseaba hacerlo, a pesar de que deseaba que todo fuera una pesadilla. Mordí con frustración mi labio inferior el cual estaba seco y desquebrajado por la falta de agua. Tenía sed, hambre, no sabía cuánto más iba a aguantar.

Continúe caminando por aquel denso bosque el cual parecía interminable, la tela era lo único que me ayudaba a resguardarme de la lluvia y preservar un poco, tan solo un poco, el calor en mi cuerpo, sentía el sonido de la lluvia entrar en mis orejas y calar fuertemente en mis huesos, estaba desesperada.

Comencé a caminar más rápido, casi a correr, tratando de escapar del lúgubre bosque. Tropezaba con ramas que se atravesaban en mi camino; no me importaba en absoluto, yo solo seguía corriendo. Las palmas de mis manos estaban ensangrentadas, al ver aquel líquido, una sed insana golpeo mi mente. Trague en seco; cada que veía la sangre fluir de mi cuerpo los pensamientos de hambre volvían más fuertes y atemorizantes que nunca.

Finalmente logre ver algo diferente en aquel bosque. Una luz, tan pequeña como una luciérnaga, se posaba frente a mi vista. Las orejas en mi cabeza se movieron instintivamente, pude captar a lo lejos sonidos de algarabía, cientos de ellos. El sonido perforo en mis tímpanos, pero me alegre al ver al fin algo diferente a árboles y tierra por todos lados.

Comencé a correr más rápido, tomando fuertemente la tela blanca para que no se escapara de mi cabeza y dejara ver aquellas extrañas orejas que contrastaban con el azul de mi cabello.

Al llegar lo suficientemente cerca de aquella luz, pude ver una pequeña choza de madera. Un chirrido metálico me distrajo y, al ver de dónde provenía quede aliviada por un momento; aquel sonido era de un letrero que se balanceaba con el viento, en el, con letras negras y borrosas, se podía leer "Posada Kuro Ookami". Aparte mi vista del letrero y mire frente a mí; había una pequeña ventana de cristal por donde salía una tenue luz y estaba empañada por la lluvia; por ella se podía ver las siluetas de personas comiendo y bebiendo con alegría.

Comencé a temblar, "¿Sería correcto entrar?" pensaba sin apartar la vista de aquella gente dentro de la choza. Di un par de pasos hacia adelante y me detuve titubeante al escuchar un estrepitoso ruido proveniente de aquel lugar. Comencé a caminar de nuevo cuando el ruido se dejó de escuchar. Lentamente me acercaba más a la puerta de aquella choza; mis piernas estaban temblorosas y mi aspecto era completamente deplorable, tenía miedo de que me vieran así.

Tome un respiro y trate de tranquilizar mi acelerado corazón. Por qué me importara como me vieran, no soy diferente a ellos. Tome el picaporte de la puerta y entre con una mirada decidida a aquel establecimiento.

Cuando la gente escucho la puerta abrirse, todo el mundo me volteó a ver sorprendidos. No mire el rostro de ninguno de ellos, solo camine lentamente dejando un rastro de tierra mojada con cada paso que daba. Baje mi vista y durante todo el camino mire hacia el suelo con un rostro inexpresivo.

Me senté delante de la barra, levante la vista para ser alumbrada por la luz amarillenta de las velas, la cual ensombreció más mi mirada. Eche un vistazo a mi alrededor con una mirada fría e inquisitiva, los ruidos a mi alrededor se habían detenido, pero a penas moví un poco la cabeza el barullo se volvió a escuchar inundando de nuevo el ambiente.

Frente a mí se posó un hombre fornido y de aspecto intimidador. Levante mi vista para verlo a los ojos; tenía un largo y grueso bigote negro y una barba negra con algunas canas la cual cubrían toda su cara. Me miro con molestia y sin decir nada. Chasque un poco los labios y mire con desprecio a aquel hombre. Pesadamente me levante de mi lugar y camine por el lugar hasta llegar a una mesa alejada; ni siquiera la luz de las velas alumbraban del todo bien esa esquina.

No sabía qué hacer, finalmente estaba ahí, rodeada de tanta gente, tenía hambre, tenía sed. Trate de reprimir lo más que podía aquellos pensamientos que rondaban en mi mente. No quería hacerles caso esta vez, preferiría morir a volver a hacer lo que siempre hacia. Estaba tan concentrada tratando de reprimir esos pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que alguien me miraba de cerca, no había sentido su aroma, ni siquiera escuche sus pasos aproximarse a mí, tan solo sentí su intensa mirada en mí.

Lentamente levante la vista inspeccionando cada parte de su cuerpo. A juzgar por su figura me pareció que era una mujer; era joven, su pie era tan blanca como la leche y estaba bien cuidada; llevaba puesto un vestido café que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y que parecía muy antiguo, como si estuviera perdida en el siglo XIX. Levante más mi mirada y me sorprendí al ver la sonrisa en sus grandes y rosados labios. Quede completamente impresionada y sentí que mis ojos se ensancharon más al ver aquellos ojos azules, en un instante, en cuanto sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, me sentí transportada a un atardecer cálido en la playa, sus iris era el profundo mar azul, sus ojos tenían ese extraño sentimiento.

– ¿Va a ordenar algo? –Su voz fue melodiosa en mis oídos, era energética a pesar que lo dijo casi en un susurro. Por alguna razón su voz no taladro mis orejas como anteriormente había pasado. La mire dubitativa, estaba pensando tanto en ella que no podía recordar sus palabras anteriores. – ¿Le pasa algo?

–No-No es nada… –Titubee, mi voz salió ronca y casi enmudecida por la falta de agua, me pareció extraña mi voz en ese momento, no había vuelto a decir nada desde aquel día y, el sabor metálico en mi lengua me lo recordó.

–Ya se, le traeré algo de agua… –Me miro con una resplandeciente sonrisa decorando su rostro. – ¿Está bien solo con eso? –Asentí lentamente y con pesadez. De pronto se alejó rápidamente de mi lado pero me miro con una sonrisa antes de irse.

La vi alejarse y meterse a una puerta de madera junto a la barra de enfrente. En todo momento no despegue mi mirada de ella, pero cuando me di cuenta, cientos de ojos me inspeccionaban, algunos con temor, otros con asco. Oculte de nuevo mi rostro mirando hacia la mesa de madera que tenía frente a mí, fruncí el ceño con molestia y di un leve golpe a la mesa el cual retumbo por todo el lugar e hizo que la gente que me miraba regresara a lo suyo.

Miraba de reojo la puerta por la que había entrado aquella chica. Pasaba mi lengua por mis dientes, sintiendo los grande colmillos que habían comenzado a emerger debido al sobresalto que tuve momentos antes. Lleve mi mano a mi pecho apretando la manta blanca, que aun llevaba en mi cabeza, sintiendo mi corazón, tratando de tranquilizar su apresurado andar.

De pronto, a lo lejos escuche de nuevo la puerta de madera en la que había entrado aquella chica y de nuevo la vi caminar apresurada hasta mí, traía en sus manos una gran jarra de agua con hielos flotando en ella y en la otra llevaba un plato con una especie de bollo grande y completamente blanco. La chica se acercó y puso la jarra y el plato frente a mí.

–Aquí tienes, lamento la tardanza. –Mire primero el plato con aquel pan blanco y después la mire a ella con mis ojos llenos de sorpresa. –Ya que no pediste nada de comer decidí traerte esto; espero que te guste los sabores dulces, a decir verdad, es la especialidad de la casa, yo misma lo preparo, mi familia me enseño desde que estaba muy pequeña y ahora lo vendo aquí. –Comenzó a reír sonoramente, no parecía ser la risa más femenina que hubiera escuchado, pero al oírla me lleno de tranquilidad. –Lo siento hablo demasiado de mí, debo de ser una molestia, te dejare que comas tranquila. Llámame si necesitas algo más. –La chica dio un paso hacia atrás con afán de irse. Rápidamente extendí mi mano y tome una de sus mangas antes de que se alejara, tratando de captar de nuevo su atención.

–Di-dinero. –Murmure muy bajo, creo que no me escucho bien, me miraba completamente desconcertada.

– ¿Qué dices? –Se volvió a acercar a mí. –Oh ya entiendo, no tienes dinero. –Dejo salir un gran suspiro decepcionado de su boca. Yo solo pude mirar hacia el suelo con frustración. –Realmente es un gran problema. –De pronto escuche que hizo un sonido pensativo. –Como sea, no te preocupes por eso esta vez yo invito, aunque tal vez tenga problemas con mi jefe. –Murmuro, levante con sorpresa mi rostro y capte de nuevo su mirada con la mía. –Dejare que comas lo que quieras, pero como recompensa quiero que al menos me digas tu nombre. –Su sonrisa se ensancho más en su rostro, mi labio inferior comenzó a temblar.

–U-Umi. –Susurre lo más alto que podía debido al dolor en mi garganta por la deshidratación.

– ¿Umi? –Asentí. Repentinamente La chica puso una gran sonrisa y se sentó frente a mí. –Qué bonito nombre, Umi-chan. –Busque sus ojos con mi mirada, dejaba descansar su cabeza en una de sus manos mientras me miraba esperanzada. Mi corazón se comenzó a acelerar, esta vez se sentía diferente a otras ocasiones. – ¿Qué te trae por aquí hoy Umi-chan? –No conteste, solo oculte mi mirada de ella. –Se ve que has pasado por muchas cosas, no me lo tomes mal, pero por tu aspecto diría que has estado fuera por mucho tiempo. –Desvié mi mirada. –Oh, siento mucho haberte dicho eso, ¡Ya se! –Exclamo energéticamente. Escuche el tintineo de los hielos chocar contra la jarra de cristal llena de agua que había traído esa chica; la mire de nuevo, vi como vertía el agua en un vaso, cuando estuvo lleno y el agua parecía desbordar lo puso frente a mí.

Acepte el vaso de agua, tome con una mano la sábana blanca que aún me cubría y lentamente extendí mi mano frente a mí; mi mano temblaba, mis muñecas estaban ennegrecidas y, al contraste de la poca luz de las velas, no se podía diferenciar si era lodo o sangre, el color era tan negro que ni siquiera me puse a pensar mucho sobre eso. Tome el vaso que me ofrecía aquella chica; el agua comenzó a caer y el vaso temblaba con desesperación debido al temblor de mi mano. Mire de nuevo al rostro de la chica, me miraba con una gran sonrisa, no parecía importarle ni mi temblor constante o mis sucias manos, solo me veía esperanzada que llevara aquel líquido a mi boca.

Lentamente acerque el vaso a mis labios y, al sentir el dulce sabor del agua fresca pasar por mi boca, mi garganta y llegar hasta mi estómago, comencé a sentir como mi cuerpo se revitalizaba, no obstante el sabor metálico en mi boca volvió apenas el agua paso entre mis dientes, recordándome de nuevo lo que había hecho.

– ¿Te gusto? No quería darte algo tan simple así que la endulce un poco, espero no te disguste. –Mire de nuevo a los ojos azules de aquella chica; su amabilidad me comenzaba a parecer demasiado abrasiva y molesta. – ¿Umi-chan, estas bien? Tu rostro da miedo si me vez de esa forma. –Comenzaba a sentirme irritada.

–Pu-puedes dejarme sola… Por favor. –Murmure, mi voz salió más normal después de beber algo.

–Qué bonita voz… –Sus ojos se ensancharon con sorpresa. –Qui-quiero decir… –Comenzó a dejar salir una leve risa de sus labios, fruncía el ceño entre mas escuchaba su risa. –Lo siento, suelo ser demasiado entrometida. No te molestare más, pero antes, ¿quiero saber si tienes un lugar donde pasar la noche? Si quieres puedes dormir en mi habitación por hoy y mañana puedes salir donde quieras, que te parecería darte un baño caliente…

Comencé a respirar más aceleradamente, empezaba a sentirme presionada. Levante un poco mi mano en el aire y di un fuerte golpe a la mesa de madera frente a mí, captando la atención de la chica al escuchar el estrepitoso sonido.

No alcance a estampar mi mano contra la madera de la mesa, pero aun así el estruendo se dejó escuchar muy cercano, inmediatamente acompañado de un destello azulado que opaco la luz de las velas amarillas y el cual ilumino todo el lugar.

La mirada de aquella chica se ensancho en un segundo; me miraba con gran asombro después de escuchar el relámpago que caía cerca de aquella choza, pero no fue eso lo que la impacto, más bien fue que cuando el rayo me alumbro el rostro, y mi cabello se trasparento sobre la sabana, la chica logro percibir lo que trataba de ocultar con desesperación.

Sus ojos en ese momento no se despegaron de mí, sentía una opresión terrible por su mirada asombrada, su labio inferior temblaba un poco y una gota de sudor bajaba por su frente. De pronto la luz del rayo se apagó volviéndonos a dejar en la tenue penumbra del lugar.

–Esas… Esas, son… –Tartamudeaba, podía percibir el miedo que tenía en su rostro. Lentamente trato de acercar su mano a mi rostro, veía como sus manos temblaban tratando de alcanzarme. – ¿Puedo verlas? –Sus palabras me impresionaron, ya no percibía temor alguno en ella, era tan diferente a lo que pudiera haber imaginado, tal vez alegría, tal vez curiosidad, en ese momento ni siquiera me puse a pensar en eso debido a la impresión de sus palabras.

Al ver su mano cada vez más cerca de mí instintivamente me trate de alejar más de ella. La chica solo me seguía con la mirada. Veía cada acción que hacía. Comencé a sentirme nerviosa; en un momento y al ver que la chica me seguía mirando, hice afán de levantarme. Aparte la vista de aquella chica y solté un sonoro suspiro expresando la molestia que sentía en ese momento.

–Niña. –Aquella voz capto mi atención, era gruesa, áspera y profunda. Busque con la mirada de dónde provenía esa voz encontrándome con aquel hombre de gran bigote que me miro en la barra. – ¡Niña! –Elevo la voz, pero aun así no parecía que la chica le prestara mucha atención, aun seguía atenta a mis movimientos. – ¡Honoka! –Grito, su voz hizo que todas las personas alrededor voltearán a verlo con molestia.

–Si-si jefe, disculpe, me distraje un poco. –La chica comenzó a reír nerviosa cuando dijo eso. – ¿Qué se le ofrece? –El hombre se le quedo mirando mientras llevaba sus manos a la cintura. De pronto sentí su pesada mirada en mí.

– ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo…? –Hablo con molestia sin apartar la vista de mí.

–Yo-yo, supongo que trabajando señor, estoy atendiendo a esta chica, creo que le vendría bien una habitación… –El hombre libero un suspiro con irritación.

–Esa no fue la pregunta, niña idiota. ¿Qué es lo que haces ofreciéndole algo a ella? ¿Al menos tiene dinero para pagar? –Apreté fuertemente los dientes cuando escuche a ese hombre hablar de mí, levante mi vista hacia él y lo vi con el ceño fruncido.

–No lo tiene… –La chica miro hacia el suelo con pena. –Pero no se preocupe jefe, esta vez yo pagare todo lo que necesite Umi-chan… –Me miro con una gran sonrisa y se acercó a mi lado. –Ya somos amigas ¿cierto? –Baje la mirada pero la chica se inclinó para seguir manteniendo el contacto con mis ojos.

–Con que esas tenemos… –El hombre se acercó a la chica y tomo su brazo tratando de apartarla de mi lado. –Escucha muy bien niña, si esta pordiosera no se larga en cinco minutos de mi establecimiento, tendrás que pagar las consecuencia por ambas, ¡entendido! –El hombre apretó fuertemente el agarre en el brazo de la chica, su piel se comenzaba a poner roja por la presión que le impartía y ligeros gritos de dolor salían de su boca.

Al escucharla no pude evitar sentirme molesta, aquel hombre estaba lastimándola y la chica ni siquiera hacia algo para defenderse. La sangre me comenzaba a hervir al ver tal escena frente a mí, y fue aun peor al captar de nuevo la mirada de aquella chica con la mía, mire su rostro y quede completamente petrificada al ver cómo me sonreía tan apaciblemente, como si no pasara nada, como si me trasmitiera con esa sonrisa un "no te preocupes", podía jurar que tenía ese sentimiento.

–Lo siento señor… –El hombre volvió a apretar su agarre al escuchar la voz de la chica. –Pe-pero, ella es mi amiga, no puedo dejar que usted la eche así, sin ningún motivo, ella no le está haciendo nada a nadie. –La chica levanto la mirada encarando a aquel hombre. –Si lo que quiere es que se vaya entonces me tendrá que echar a mí también.

–No tengo problema con eso… –El hombre tomo a la chica de la barbilla aprisionándola con sus grandes manos. –Eres tan inútil que realmente no representas ningún cambio aquí.

–Le-le re-recuerdo que este establecimiento perteneció a mis padres. –La chica apenas si podía hablar al estar aprisionada por la boca, pero eso no la detuvo a encarar a aquel hombre. –Si usted me echa entonces yo regresare y hare que abandone este lugar. –Sus palabras tenían tanta valentía a pesar de encontrarse en una situación así

–Tus padres eran igual de inútiles, ¿por qué crees que murieron? –El hombre soltó una sonora risa que se escuchó en todo el lugar. Mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse, el solo hecho de escuchar a aquel hombre me ponía completamente furiosa, mi corazón comenzó a latir apresurado, podía escuchar los latidos en mis orejas con claridad, sentía los filosos colmillos emerger de nuevo en mi boca, mi vista se difuminaba. Fruncí el ceño sintiendo las arrugas en toda mi cara, en cualquier momento yo…

– ¡Suélteme! –La chica comenzó a patalear, el hombre la levanto del suelo con una sola mano. –No quiero que hable usted de mis padres…

–Que harás pequeña… –El hombre acerco su rostro al de la chica. –Ustedes los Kousaka son una molestia para este mundo, que bueno que todos ellos murieron. –La mirada de aquel hombre cambio, miraba a la chica con un odio absoluto hacia ella. –Solo falto una pequeña molestia… pero no te preocupes, pronto iras con ellos.

El hombre tomo a la chica del cuello con ambas manos y la aprisiono fuertemente, su rostro estaba completamente lleno de ira. La chica pataleaba lo más que podía pero todos sus intentos eran en vano, aquel hombre le ganaba por mucho en fuerza.

Respiraba con dificultad mientras veía a aquella chica frente a mí, lentamente me fui acercando a donde estaba aquel hombre apunto de arrebatarle la vida. Mis pasos se sentían pesados, y cada que me acercaba a aquel hombre la furia se apoderaba más de mí.

–Suéltela. –Susurre cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca.

–No molestes pordiosera. –Aparto una mano del cuello de Honoka y la levanto en el aire con afán de golpearme.

Su mano parecía enorme, como si con solo su palma pudiera aplastarme por completo, pero sabía que eso no pasaría. Cuando su mano estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de mí la sostuve con todas las fuerzas que tenía, aquel hombre me vio completamente desconcertado.

–Dije que la suelte. –Hable aun con tranquilidad en mi voz. –No quiero que todo esto termine mal. –El hombre libero una risa irónica, me comenzaba a sentir cada vez más molesta.

–No me hagas reír, que puede hacer una pordiosera como tú… –Levanto de nuevo la mano y esta vez logro impactar contra mi mejilla.

Lleve lentamente mi mano a mi mejilla, sentía el calor y las leves pulsaciones de mi piel. No sabía lo que vendría a continuación, pero por mis acciones anteriores esperaba lo peor. La sabana blanca que tenía puesta cayó al suelo como como si fuera una pluma, mire con impresión a aquel pedazo de tela blanca. Podía escuchar claramente el eco que hacían las gotas de lluvia caer en aquella choza; de pronto un nuevo rayo ilumino todo el lugar seguido inmediatamente del sonido del trueno. La gente me miraba con pánico en sus rostros. Mire desesperada por todos lados, cientos de caras me miraban con desagrado y temor, dando pasos lentos tratando de alejarse, algunos incluso temblaban.

El hombre que sostenía a la chica aun reía, parecía que no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia, de la forma en que lo miraba, con un enojo tan grande dentro de mí. En ese momento ya no controlaba mi andar, solo me acercaba cada vez más a aquel hombre sin siquiera sentir mis pasos.

–Dije que la suelte. –El hombre rio de nuevo y, sin mirarme a los ojos, volvió a tratar de azotar su mano contra mi cara.

La tome antes de que me impactara y con todas las fuerzas que tenía doble su mano desde la muñeca. El hombre dio un grito tan grande, que casi me deja sorda y aturdida, al sentir aquel dolor repentino. El hombre me miro nervioso, con su ceño fruncido y lleno de molestia.

Al verme por un momento trato de retroceder, su rostro mostraba pánico, miedo, estaba tan aterrorizado que al tratar de hablar las palabras se quedaban atoradas en sus garganta y salían como un susurro.

No lo solté ni un momento, lentamente fui subiendo mi mano por su brazo y deje emerger las grandes y puntiagudas garras de mis dedos, comencé a dejar un rastro de rasguños mientras más tocaba su tosco y gran brazo. Clave fuertemente mis garras cuando llegue a su codo. La sangre salió con desesperación manchando mis dedos, el hombre volvió a gritar al igual que la gente que se resguardaba detrás de mí.

–Mo-monstruo. –Lo mire a los ojos, sentí que una sonrisa se ensancha en mis labios.

–Aun no la suelta. –No lo dije con burla alguna, las palabras salieron con tal seriedad de mi boca que hicieron estremecerme internamente. El hombre tomo a la chic a y la arrojo con todas sus fuerzas lejos de nosotros. –Bien…

Oprimí más su brazo y enterré mis garras, haciéndolo sangrar por completo. Me acerque peligrosamente a él, sentía como el hombre temblaba de miedo mientras trataba de decir algo que era, en esos momento, inentendible para mí. Acerque mi mano a su cuello y lo perfore con mis manos dejándolo completamente inconsciente.

Ya no controlaba lo que hacía, me aleje de aquel hombre y comencé a caminar por toda la choza. La madera crujía con cada paso que daba, las personas estaban completamente inmóviles gritando desesperadamente.

Corrí hacia aquella multitud y cuando tuve a mi alcance a un hombre lo golpee en el estómago dejándolo completamente incapacitado, a otro lo tome del brazo y enterré mis garras desgarrándole la piel; una mujer gritaba estruendosamente; me acerque a ella y estampe mi mano en su cara haciéndola callar. Algunos más valiente se acercaron para detenerme, nadie lo logro.

–Umi-chan. –Aquella voz llego a mis orejas como un susurro lejano. –No-no… lo hagas… –Ya no reconocía aquella voz, yo seguía con mi labor de hacer sufrir a aquella gente. –Espera… Sé que no eres así… –La madera crujió tras de mi mientras que escuchaba los pasos acercarse cada vez más. –Lo vi en tu mirada… no quieres esto en realidad.

Sus pasos se escuchaban cada vez más cerca de mí, pero trataba ignorarlos mientras seguía persiguiendo a la gente que huía despavorida y completamente aterrorizados.

De pronto, sentí una presencia tras de mí, fruncí el ceño tanto que casi era doloroso, instintivamente trate de quitar esa presencia de mi lado. Sentí el duro golpe que di con mi brazo, escuche el fuerte ruido que hizo al caer; voltee mi mirada con molestia buscando la causante de aquella interrupción, mi vista se ensombreció al ver lo que acababa de hacer.

Respiraba con dificultad, dejaba salir grandes bocanadas de aire por la boca, mi corazón golpeaba fuertemente mi pecho debido a la adrenalina que tenía en ese momento. Me acerque lentamente a aquella chica que trato de detenerme y que solo consiguió ser víctima de mi ira.

La chica trataba de moverse, se arrastraba lentamente hasta mí, estaba completamente mal herida. Su piel estaba empalidecida, tenía lagrimas en todo su rostro, lentamente se acercaba a mí.

Poco a poco sentía que recuperaba la movilidad de mis extremidades, me acerque a ella y me puse de rodillas para recibirla cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de mí. Me quede quieta de la impresión al ver algo que no me esperaba; la chica levanto du vista hacia mí y puso una sonrisa tan grande en su rostro que hizo que mi corazón se comenzara a acelerar de nuevo, pero esta vez no fue doloroso. Abrí grandes mis ojos sin despegar mi mirada de su sonrisa, sentía como mi labio inferior temblaba y los grandes colmillos en mi boca se empequeñecían de nuevo. Unas gotas cristalinas rodaron por mis mejillas y cayeron en el cabello de aquella chica, la cual ya descansaba en mis brazos, el miedo se apodero de mi al sentir las lágrimas acumularse cada vez más en mis ojos.

Acerque más a esa chica hacia mí y comencé a sollozar de la misma forma que días atrás; lo había vuelto a hacer, de nuevo podía oler el desagradable olor de la sangre fresca en todo el aire, escuchaba mentalmente los gritos de todas las personas que yacían detrás de mí, podía sentir la impotencia apoderarse nuevamente de mi… Como pude dejarme llevar otra vez por esta maldición que me tenía atormentada.

–U-Umi-chan… –La chica tosió débilmente en mis brazos, hacia el esfuerzo para verme de nuevo a los ojos. Lentamente fue acercando su mano temblorosa a mi cara, esta vez no me negué a su tacto. –Lo-lo siento… – "Por qué se disculpaba, yo era la que debía disculparse", pensé con desesperación mientras dejaba que las lágrimas salieran. –Por no detenerte Umi-chan. –Lentamente cerró los ojos. –Se nota que estabas sufriendo mucho antes… sé que esa no eras tú. –comenzó a reír débilmente mientras acariciaba suavemente mi mejilla

Trate de tomarla y hacer que recobrara el conocimiento, me acerque a su rostro y pude sentir sus respiraciones pausadas golpearme como agujas en mi cara.

–No… –Susurre como un lamento. La sujete de su cintura tratando de apartar un poco el pesado vestido que llevaba puesto, de pronto sentí su piel fría en mi mano. Lleve mi vista hacia su cintura y mire aterrorizada el vestido desgarrado por mis garras y la sangre salir desesperadamente de sus heridas. – ¡No…! –Grite desesperada – ¡Lo siento! – Me acerque a ella y la tome entre mis brazos acercando su débil cuerpo al mío. –Lo siento, Honoka… –Llore a su lado.

–Dijiste mi nombre. –Escuche el murmullo proveniente de aquella chica; volví a mirar su rostro con sorpresa. –Me hace muy feliz. –Dijo débilmente.

Cuando escuche sus últimas palabras no pude evitar sentirme terrible, gritaba de desesperación y desconsuelo como nunca lo había hecho en otra ocasión, mis lágrimas caían en el pálido rostro de Honoka mientras veía como daba sus últimos suspiros. Lance un grito desesperado y me acerque de nuevo a ella. Sintiendo el poco calor que tenía en su cuerpo, tratando inútilmente de compartir el mío con ella.

* * *

Finalmente traje este capitulo tan prometido, que si bien no esta en la historia principal de hechizo, era algo que tnia muchas ganas de escribir y lo disfrute demasiado, espero que ustedes también.

Estaba un poco indeciso si subir esto ya que muestra una parte bastante cruel y triste de mostrar a las nuestras protagonistas, yo trato de mantener ese respeto por ellas ya que aun son solo unos personajes adolescentes y todo lo que pasa aquí, a mi parecer, es algo muy fuerte para ellas, así que pido disculpas si causo cierta molestia o frustración mi historia.

Por cierto, esta historia se me ocurrió extrañamente al escuchar la canción, "Lobo hombre en parís" de la Unión, ya se es bastante extraño y la historia tal vez toma ciertas partes de la canción pero realmente me sirvió de inspiración para escribirla, sabia que quedaría bien en conjunto con la historia de Hechizo original.

Finalmente este capitulo esta inconcluso, ya que se alargo demasiado el capitulo, pero no se preocupen la segunda parte estará en un par de días a lo mucho.

En Fin, me gustaría mucho que dejaran sus adorables Reviews que sirven a el escritor a mejorar y a animarse con sus palabras de animo o sus criticas constructivas de la historia.

Una ultima cosa, es que quería agradecer a todas las personas que leen Hechizo ya que al fin llegamos a 35 Reviews muchísimas gracias a los lectores recurrentes. Y por ultimo decir que la próxima semana tratare de traer capitulo pero no esperen mucho ya que he tenido algunas dificultades para escribir y tal vez le tenga que dar un breve parón a la historia. si quieren enterarse de cuando subo capitulo si quieren pueden seguirme en Twitter para saber mas de cuando subo y ver el spam que hago de las seiyus de μ's jajaja es inevitable, Pile siempre sube buenas fotos a instagram...

Twitter: luisbiso47

En Fin Muchas Gracias Por Leer y Por sus Reviews


	2. Chapter 2

**…2…**

Pasaron varios minutos más, había perdido la noción del tiempo por completo, la luz tenue de las velas iluminaban mi rostro al igual que la pálida piel de Honoka a mi lado. Continúe sollozando a pesar de que las lágrimas ya no salían de mis ojos, veía a mi alrededor todo el desastre que había hecho; el hedor de la sangre por todo el lugar entraba por mi nariz y calaba hondo en mi mente.

De pronto, el tintineo de la puerta principal me saco de mi ensimismamiento; al oírlo, atraje a Honoka más a mi cuerpo, como si tratara de protegerla. Lentamente la puerta de madera se abrió y dejo entrar el frio y húmedo viento del exterior. La luz tembló dentro de la cabaña y se consumió dejándome en una obscuridad absoluta.

En la puerta había una silueta la cual la iluminaba los débiles rayos de luna, poco a poco fue adentrándose a la cabaña. Comenzaba a temblar, por alguna razón todo mi cuerpo se estremeció al sentir la presencia de aquella persona. Detrás de ella entro otra, parecía ser una chica. Lograba ver a penas su cabello castaño contrastarse con la luz de la luna.

La primera persona se percató de mi presencia incluso en la obscuridad, no parecía asustada en lo absoluto al ver los cuerpos en el suelo. Poco a poco se acercó a mí, mis manos y piernas temblaban, sentía una angustia terrible apenas vi su rostro esbozar una sonrisa con un sentimiento incierto.

– ¿Que tenemos aquí…? –Hablo, su voz parecía madura, dulce, como la de una mujer mayor–. Que desastre.

Desvié la mirada de ella para ver a la otra chica, la cual tomaba una vela y la encendía para alumbrar un poco el lugar. Mi rostro y el de Honoka se iluminaron apenas la llama ardió, al igual que el rostro de las dos mujeres frente a mí. La primera llevaba puesto una larga capa negra, cubría entero su cuerpo, y dejaba ver algunos mechones de su corto cabello negro, tenía decorados bastante extraños en la parte de abajo; su ojos eran de un color grisáceo brillante, los cuales, al contrate de la luz de la luna, parecían casi plateados. La otra chica se acercó apenas se dio cuenta que yo miraba a la otra mujer; su cabello era castaño y largo, le llegaba casi hasta la cintura. Tenía puesto un vestido negro de una pieza y unos zapatos negros de tacón bajo, sus profundos ojos verdes me causaban cierta tranquilidad.

– ¿Tu eres la causante de todo esto? –Hablo de nuevo la primera mujer, sentí un escalofrió cuando me recordó lo que había hecho–. No necesitas contestar, ya veo que estoy en lo correcto. –no hable, simplemente las palabras no me salían en ese momento.

–Señora, cree que debamos dejar esto así. –La voz de la otra chica parecía más madura, pero sin perder la claridad.

–No podemos hacer nada, esta chica ya hizo todo –La mujer me inspecciono un momento, sentía su mirada pesada pasar por todo mi cuerpo. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver el cuerpo de Honoka a mis pies; soltó un suspiro decepcionado al verla–. Ella no se merecía eso… –Sus palabras me calaron hondo en mi pecho, sentía que las ganas de llorar regresaban–, era la única buena en este lugar.

–Lo-Lo… siento –Murmure, me costaba hablar entre sollozos–. Ho-Honoka.

–Levanta la vista, quiero verte de cerca –No le hice caso, en cambio mire más intensa mente el cuerpo de Honoka tratando de ignorar a aquella mujer–. Deberías de hacer caso a lo que te dicen señorita… –La mujer se puso a mi altura bruscamente y me tomo de la barbilla, apretando mi mandíbula con sus dedos haciendo que la mirara a los ojos–. Que mirada más extraña –Trataba de apartar mi mirada de aquella mujer con desesperación–. Un licántropo, es extraño ver a uno en estos tiempos –Puso una sonrisa en sus labios, parecía que quería trasmitirme confianza, pero todo lo que sentía era miedo–, y es más extraño que sea una chica tan bonita.

–Suéltela, la está incomodando… No quiere que terminemos igual que ellos cierto. –La otra chica señalo a las personas detrás de ella.

–Bueno, estoy segura que sería un buen sujeto de investigación, no lo crees Kazami.

–No creo que a ella le guste eso. –La chica rio un poco mientras se llevaba su mano a la boca.

La mujer soltó mi barbilla y rápidamente aparto su mano y la llevo al rostro de Honoka, yo trataba de alejar a aquella mujer atrayendo su cuerpo más hacia mí.

–Pobre chica… –Murmuro apenas sus dedos lograron tocas su pálido rostro–. Ha pasado por tanto, una pena terminar en esta situación. –Su mano comenzó a acariciar su cuello y bajaba lentamente por los botones de su vestido.

– ¡Aléjese de ella, no la toque! –Grite, las palabras salieron sin siquiera pensarlo de mi boca, la mujer me vio de nuevo a los ojos con el ceño fruncido y en ese momento me volví a arrepentir de haber hablado.

– ¿La conoces? –Desvié la mirada de la de ella tratando de ignorarla– Entonces por qué le hiciste esto… –Sentí enojo al escuchar sus palabras, instintivamente levante mi mano al aire y trate de alcanzar a aquella mujer con una bofetada; pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, la mujer detuvo mi mano y su vista se hizo más severa– ¿Te interesa?

–No le incumbe. –Dije fríamente.

–Ya veo… –la mujer comenzó a levantarse sin decir nada más, lentamente se alejaba sin despegar su vista de la mía, la veía con molestia y enojo entre más se alejaba– ¿Quiere salvarla? –Mi vista se ensancho con impresión al escuchar esas simples palabras– Aun hay algo que puedes hacer, por ella –Lanzo un suspiro y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa indescriptible, tenía un sentimiento el cual me hacía estremecer de miedo–. Pero si no te apuras creo que no lo lograras a tiempo.

– ¡¿Qué tengo que hacer?! –Dije desesperada, ni siquiera pensé lo que dije, mis palabras fueron tan fugases que yo misma quede impresionada al escucharlas.

–Veo que ahora si estas interesada en ella. –Libero una risa burlona, comenzaba a sentirme irritada por aquella mujer– ¿Quieres revertir todo lo que hiciste, cierto? –Elevo sus manos en el aire y comenzó a dar ligeras vueltas por todo el lugar, jugueteando como si de un salón de baile se tratara– Ve todo lo que has hecho esta noche chiquilla, ¿crees que realmente vale la pena salvar una vida en compensación por todas las que destrozaste? –Volvió a reír burlona– Elige y dime que significa esa chica para ti si realmente quieres mi ayuda.

"¿Qué significaba para mí?", esas palabras comenzaron a rondar en mi mente. Baje mi vista con pena y pensé en lo que me dijo aquella mujer.

Honoka no significaba nada para mí, era una chica que trabajaba aquí y quiso acercarse conmigo. Su amabilidad me irritaba, sus dulces palabras parecían cuchillos que cortaban mi piel después de haber hecho todo lo que hice, ella no conocía mi pasado y era mejor de esa manera, pero aun así no le pareció importar escuchar mi historia, no le importo en lo más mínimo mi apariencia, solo se acercó a mí con una sonrisa en su boca y comenzó a conversar tranquilamente, como nunca nadie había conversado conmigo. Era tan habladora que me producía molestia escucharla demasiado, pero también me parecía extraño que se disculpara tanto conmigo, como si hablar demasiado le trajera problemas. Su risa era la única que no hizo un eco doloroso en mis oídos, quería escucharla más. Y cuando me vio, cuando descubrió lo que ocultaba debajo de la manta, ella parecía más sorprendida que asustada – ¿Puedo verlas?–, dos simples palabras que no significaban nada, pero sentir esa muestra de interés hacia mi hacían que mi corazón se acelerara. En tampoco tiempo ella hizo lo que otros nuca hicieron, ni siquiera mis padres cuando se enteraron de esto, de lo que era; simplemente ella se acercó a mí con una sonrisa y me llamo por primera vez de una forma que nunca me imaginé escuchar; dijo que era su amiga, y cuando lo dijo no titubeo, lo dijo con una sinceridad que pude identificar al instante; tal vez lo decía por compasión, o para salvarme de aquel hombre que me quería echar, pero en ese momento esa simple palabra se sintió con tanta felicidad, con tanta amabilidad… con tanto amor hacia mí.

– ¿Qué es lo que quiere que haga? –Murmure, la mujer dejo de pasear por todo el lugar y lentamente se acercó de nuevo a mí, con aquella sonrisa burlona e intimidante– Se lo debo a Honoka… –Sentí que las lágrimas volvían a salir de mis ojos y se deslizaban por mis mejillas– ¡Ayúdeme, por favor!

–Levanta la vista y dímelo a los ojos, sin llorar, con determinación, son valentía… –La mujer volvió a soltar una leve risa. –Dime cuanto la quieres, cuanto sacrificarías por ella, solo así podrás tener la fuerza para salvarla. –La mire sorprendida.

Sus palabras retumbaban en mi mente. Lentamente trate de levantarme. Tome el cuerpo de Honoka entre mis manos y cargue con todo su peso, sus cuerpo estaba frio, al sentirla, las ganas de llorar volvieron a mí.

Levante mi rostro y enjuague las lágrimas que se acumulaban en las comisuras de mis ojos; tome un profundo respiro y exhale todo el aire que podía. Levante mi rostro y vi con determinación a la mujer frente a mí, al menos con toda la que sentía que tenía en ese momento. Mi ceño se frunció y casi con furia grite:

– ¡Quiero salvar a Honoka…! ¡Realmente no la conozco de nada, apenas hace unas horas era una completa desconocida para mí, pero…! Pero –Comenzaba a sentir como mis palabras titubeaban–, pero ella hizo en unas horas lo que otra gente nunca había hecho… Era molesta, su voz era demasiado energética para mí, parecía que su sonrisa nunca se iba a escapar de sus labios…, y aun así me dijo que era su amiga, sentí en ese pequeño momento algo que nunca había sentido antes de otra persona… Cariño, amistad… A-a… amor. –Sentí como mi corazón latía fuertemente y mis mejillas estaban completamente calientes e inclusive podría jurar que estaba roja por la vergüenza que sentía al decir esas palabras acerca de una chica.

–Ya veo… –la mujer bajo la mirada y comenzó a reír débilmente– Amor… –Sentí la mayor vergüenza que hubiera sentido jamás–, de acuerdo señorita, le diré que hacer… –Aparto su mirada de la mía y se dirigió a la otra chica que veía todo con una sonrisa en su rostro– Kazami, puedes escribir una carta, ya sabes que poner…

–De acuerdo señora… –Dijo la chica obediente mientras que de los bolsillos de su vestido sacaba una pluma bastante rustica y un trozo de papel.

–Lo que tienes que hacer ahora, señorita –Se dirigió de nuevo a mí–, es ir a la aldea, no queda muy lejos de aquí. Cuando llegues pregunta por una chica, todos en la aldea la conocen así que no tienes por qué preocuparte –Tomo un profundo suspiro y continuo–. Su nombre es Hanayo, cuéntale todo lo que paso y ella estará encantada de ayudarte.

–Aquí está la carta señora. –La chica le extendió el trozo de papel a la mujer.

–Dale esto, sabrá que vas de mi parte… –La mujer tomo mis manos y envolvió el papel entre ellos–. Date prisa señorita, o quieres que tu enamorada se muera sin saber lo que me dijiste –La mujer se rio con burla mientras yo sentía mas vergüenza, si acaso se podía–. Para llegar a la aldea solo sigue el camino de tierra que veras al salir de aquí.

–Gra-Gracias… –Murmure mientras acomodaba mejor a Honoka entre mis brazos.

No se me paso por mi mente preguntarles quienes eran, tampoco pensé siquiera en revisar aquel trozo de papel; simplemente corrí desesperada hacia la puerta, sin decir nada más. Sentí las miradas pesadas de aquellas mujeres en todo mi cuerpo antes de salir de aquella choza, mi corazón golpeaba desesperado en mi pecho pero se sentía cálido, como nunca hubiera pensado que se sentía. Toque por última vez el frio rostro de Honoka y acaricie sus mejillas antes de comenzar a correr lejos de aquel lugar.

…

Mis pies se hundían en el fango de aquel camino. El obscuro bosque por el que había llegado a aquella choza ya se había quedado muy atrás; solo seguía un camino lleno de piedras y lodo por el cual me había dicho aquella mujer antes de partir. Cada vez que caminaba sentía el peso que cargaba hacer mella en mí, no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado caminando con Honoka a cuestas desde que salí de aquella choza. Sentía mis pies adoloridos por cada paso que daba, el dolor en mis brazos hacia que de vez en cuando perdiera las fuerzas con las que sostenía a Honoka. Caminaba y sollozaba en silencio tratando de tomar coraje para continuar, pero al no ver algo diferente además de una profunda obscuridad, las esperanzas de llegar al sitio que dijeron esas mujeres se iba haciendo más débil.

Cuando pensé que no encontraría nada; levante mi cabeza viendo hacia el cielo lleno de nubes negras y algunas estrellas que se asomaban a lo lejos. Quería gritar de frustración, quería que realmente esto nunca hubiera pasado, en ese momento el peor de los pensamiento paso por mi mente "ojala nunca hubiera conocido a Honoka", y no solo lo pensé por mí, fue más por pensar en que si nunca nos hubiéramos conocido esto no hubiera terminado así. Sentía sus respiraciones cada vez más pausadas, solo de vez en cuando sentía su pecho para cerciorarme de que estuviera con vida, pero eran pocas las ocasiones que sentía el latir de su corazón. Finalmente deje salir de mi boca un grito tan sonoro que hizo eco en todo el lugar, incluso a lo lejos se escucharon los aleteos de algunas aves alejarse rápidamente; pero cuando ya me había dado por vencida, cuando preferí morir a lado de Honoka y no seguir con todo esto, algo capto mi atención y yo lo mire impresionada.

Frente a mí se encendía una tenue luz amarilla, tan brillante que me costaba saber si realmente existía o solo era un sueño. Aquella luz se esfumo tan rápido como un parpadeo. Instintivamente comencé a correr ignorando el dolor que sentía en mis pies en ese momento. Trate de ir al lugar de donde provenía aquella luz, tropezaba en ocasiones pero me cercioraba que Honoka estuviera a salvo, que no sufriera ningún daño con cada caída que tenía al correr.

Cuando estuve suficientemente cerca de aquel lugar, pude ver algunas cabañas de madera alzarse frente a mí. El lugar estaba completamente obscuro, parecía un pueblo fantasma, ni siquiera se escuchaba el susurro del viento en ese lugar; causaba en mi cierto escalofrío y miedo estar rodeada por una ciudad sin vida.

Me puse de rodillas y comencé a llorar, sintiendo de vez en cuando los tardíos latidos del corazón de Honoka, comencé a llorar estruendosamente, gritaba desesperada, ya no sabía que más hacer. De pronto la luz amarilla se posó frente a mí una vez más, se veía tan… mágica, en ese instante pensé que en realidad ya estaba muerta, era tan irreal aquella luz.

Me levante lentamente y comencé a caminar, al mismo tiempo escuche madera crujir a lo lejos y un rechinido metálico que lo acompaño. Comencé a sentirme insegura, sentí que cientos de miradas me veían e inspeccionaban. Entonces comencé a escuchar pasos, tan sonoros en mis orejas que me dolían cada que se acercaban más hacia mí.

No sabía qué hacer, por alguna razón tenía un sentimiento de incertidumbre pero también de curiosidad por saber que era aquella luz, camine lentamente, escuchando los otros pasos acercarse también hacia mí.

Quede impresionada al ver a una chica frente a mí, abrí bien los ojos y los cerré repetidamente para saber si estaba soñando. La chica se acercó a mí y detrás de ella apareció otra chica que alumbraba el camino con una luz amarilla proveniente de sus ojos.

– ¿Es-Estas perdida? –Dijo con timidez; su dulce voz hacia que mi corazón acelerado se tranquilizara y me sintiera cómoda con su presencia. Yo aún no reaccionaba debido a mi asombro, comencé a ponerme nerviosa; la amabilidad en los ojos rosados, y su cabello dorado hacía que sintiera tranquilidad.

– ¿Necesitas ayuda? –Hablo la otra chica a las espaldas de la castaña; su voz era más chillona pero aun así era dulce. La mire con impresión a los ojos, los cuales despejaban con una extraña luz toda la obscuridad.

–Que… ¿Que son…? ¿Estoy muerta…? –Mis palabras salieron temblorosas, realmente creía haber muerto, aquellas chicas parecían irreales para mí.

–Tr-tranquilízate –La chica frente a mi puso una sonrisa en su rostro–, cla-claro que no estas muerta, que extraña pregunta… ¿Tú eras la que gritaba hace un rato? –-Dijo con timidez, casi temblando de miedo. Asentí lentamente con la cabeza antes de darme cuenta de sus palabras, mire a Honoka con sorpresa y rápidamente volví mi vista hacia esas chicas.

–Ayúdenme, por favor… –Me acerque a ellas, las dos chicas retrocedieron–, busco a… a Hanayo, me dijeron que podía ayudar a mi… a mi… a esta chica. –Ambas la inspeccionaron con la mirada y la miraron con asombro, la chica detrás de la castaña se acercó a mí y tomo a Honoka de la mano– ¡No la toque! –Grite, sé que no tenía mala intención pero me sentí insegura al tener a aquella chica cerca de mí.

–Hanayo-chan, esta chica está muy fría, puede que este… –La chica miro con pena a Hanayo la cual se acercaba lentamente hacia nosotras.

– ¿Tu eres Hanayo? –Corrí desesperada a lado de aquella chica ignorando por completo a la otra– ¡Ayúdame por favor! ¡Tiene que haber algo que puedas hacer!

–Di-disculpe, pero… –Hanayo trataba de apartar su mirad de la mía con bastantes nervios– Yo-yo no puedo hacer nada, lo siento…

–Pero… –Mire cabizbaja a el suelo, trataba de pensar desesperada en lo que podía hacer hasta que recordé la nota que me había dado aquella mujer antes– Tome… –extendí el pedazo de papel frente a Hanayo–, una mujer me dijo que me podía ayudar, por favor –Comencé a llorar otra vez–. Todo fue mi culpa, ayude a mi amiga, no deje que se muera.

Hanayo tomo la nota entre sus manos y al leerla sus ojos se abrieron con gran asombro. Miro con preocupación a la chica detrás de mí, sus manos temblaron mientras hacía crujir el papel. La mire desconcertada, su mirada me decía que no había nada más que hacer. Pero a diferencia de lo que pensara, la chica frente a mi puso una gran sonrisa y me tomo de la mano dejándome completamente sorprendida.

–Está bien…, ven conmigo –Hablo con amabilidad, ambas comenzamos a caminar– ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

–Umi, Sonoda Umi –murmure mientras seguía de cerca de Hanayo–. Ella es Honoka.

–Tiene mucho tiempo desde que la encontraste en ese estado…

–En realidad –Mi voz se iba apagando poco a poco–, en realidad yo… –Apreté mis dientes y mis parpados con fuerza– Fui la que le hizo esto… –Hanayo se detuvo en seco y me volteo a ver con sus ojos bien abiertos y su rostro lleno de temor.

– ¿Y en-entonces por que la traes aquí…? –Comenzó a hablar nerviosa, con cada paso que daba ella se alejaba de mi lado.

–Cometí un error… –Deje que las lágrimas volvieran a deslizar por mis mejillas–. Un hombre le estaba haciendo daño, yo solo…, yo solo…

–No te preocupes Umi-chan –Hanayo fue la que hablo, pero sus palabras hicieron que recordara a Honoka y lo último que me dijo antes de caer inconsciente–. Hare todo lo que pueda, yo confió en ti… –Sentí la calidez de la mano de Hanayo acariciar mi mejilla y limpiar algunas de las lágrimas que mojaban mi rostro. Lentamente su mano fue subiendo a mi cabeza y acaricio mi cabello y a aquellas orejas que sobresalían encima de mí. En ese momento comencé a llorar más sonoramente, sentía un afecto como nunca hubiera sentido, como si Hanayo tratara de trasmitirme un sentimiento tan especial que yo desconocía por completo, casi como una madre.

* * *

Espero que les guste este capitulo... solo falta uno mas para la conclusión de esta historia, y el ultimo tiene muchas respuestas a sus dudas en Hechizo... Esperenla con ansias.

Bueno no espere que realmente no gustara tanto, pero al menos dejen su review para saber si les gusto o no, me puse un poco triste ya que disfrute mucho de esta historia, y al no ver reviews pues bueno, que se le va a hacer, en fin muchas gracias por su apoyo aun así...

Por ultimo, les tengo una sorpresa preparada muy pronto, es una historia que rondaba en mi cabeza desde hace mucho y la pondré en un nuevo capitulo de Destinos... Adivinaran de que se trata, es poco usual que escriba de esa pareja...

También si quieren siganme en Twitter: ( luisbiso47) y agradezco mucho a la chica que me siguió...

Muchas Gracias Por Leer y Por sus Reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

**…3…**

Caminamos hasta llegar a una pequeña casa de madera lejos de aquella aldea. Hanayo me guio todo el tiempo mientras me tomaba de la mano, a pesar de la muestra de afecto, yo aún estaba intranquila y pensaba en que haría esa chica para salvar a Honoka. Ella no parecía ser mayor que yo, aún era una niña, me preguntaba seriamente si realmente salvaría a Honoka o solo me estaban jugando una broma.

Al entrar a la casa sentí una cálida sensación envolver todo mi cuerpo. Hanayo corrió dentro y aparto algunas cosas de una mesa que estaba frente a nosotras.

–Acuéstala aquí Umi-chan –Obedecí con cierta cautela a las palabras de aquella chica, sentía una angustia terrible al ver que actuaba tan tranquila–. Espera, traeré algunas cosas que necesito para el ritual.

– ¿Ritual? –Pregunte mientras dejaba el cuerpo de Honoka en aquella mesa de madera– ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Qué es lo que le harás?

– ¿Enserio no lo sabes Umi-chan...? –Me miro incrédula– Lo decía todo en la nota, me pidieron que hiciera esto con ella.

–Yo no… Yo no sé a qué te refieres… –La mire con desesperación, que se supone que haría esa chica, ¿realmente podría confiar en ella…?

–Puedes confiar en mí –Puso una sonrisa enorme en sus labios–, he hecho esto antes, te prometo que todo saldrá bien. –Hanayo me dio la espalda y levanto las manos, de sus dedos, una luz dorada se ilumino y encendieron unas velas que estaban en algunos candelabros.

– ¿Co-como…? –Estaba completamente impresionada, Hanayo volteo de nuevo y me vio con una sonrisa incluso más grande, pero esta vez sentí cierta desconfianza– ¿Qué es lo que…? ¿Qué eres? –Las palabras escapaban de mi boca sin siquiera pensarlo.

–No lo sabes Umi-chan… –Se acercó a mí, sus ojos brillaron de un tono rosado– Soy una bruja… –Sus palabras calaron fuertemente en mi mente, no me imaginaba que me fuera a encontrar con una en mi vida; para mí solo eran seres desconocido; aunque después de saber lo que era yo, la impresión se fue apagando dentro de mi poco a poco– A mí me impresiona más lo que tú eres –Me estremecí al escuchar su voz, parecía como si me hubiera leído la mente–. Después de que ayude a tu amiga…, a la chica que amas… –Soltó una risa burlona–, te quiero pedir algo, siempre y cuando te parezca bien, Umi-chan. –Sentí el calor de nuevo acumularse en mis mejillas.

…

Hanayo corría por todos lados, usaba su magia de vez en cuando e iluminaba de dorado toda la penumbra, alcanzaba cosas que no sabría cómo describir y las atraía hacia ella como si flotaran por una fuerza extraña. Yo la miraba completamente desesperada, pensando que tal vez no fue la mejor idea acudir a ella para esto. Había escuchado cosas terribles de las brujas, cosas que me hacían estremecer incluso a mí, pero creo que yo no estaba en el derecho a opinar mal de ellas.

El silencio me estaba matando de nervios cada que veía ir y venir a Hanayo y dejar algunas cosas a lado de Honoka. Quería que al menos me dijera que hacer, o que se diera prisa en salvarla, finalmente no aguante más el silencio y decidí hablar primero.

– ¿Que le vas a hacer? –Dije casi en un susurro. Hanayo se detuvo y me miro con una sonrisa tranquila– Puedes salvar a Honoka, ¿cierto?

–En realidad, Umi-chan… –Me miro con una sonrisa indescifrable en su rostro–, ella ya esa muerta. –Sus simples palabras me dejaron completamente aturdida, la impresión hizo que mi corazón se acelerara tan rápido que hacía que me doliera.

–Mu-Muerta… –trastabille hacia atrás por la impresión– Pero… pero tu dijiste que la ayudarías.

–La ayudare, tranquilízate.

– ¡Como quieres que me tranquilice! –Mi respiración se comenzó a acelerar, sentía como en mis dientes salían de nuevo los filosos colmillos y mi piel se erizaba por completo. Fui dando pasos pesado hacia Hanayo, la cual me miraba sin mostrar miedo alguno.

De pronto, y antes de que avanzara más hacia Hanayo, una fuerza extraña aprisiono mis pies haciendo que no pudiera caminar más, mi cuerpo se comenzó a sentir más pesado por aquella extraña fuerza.

Detrás de mí apareció la otra chica que había visto antes; sus ojos brillaban de color ámbar mientras su mano desprendía una luz amarilla.

–Aquí esta lo que me pediste Hanayo-chan –La chica se acercó a Hanayo ignorándome por completo, como si no existiera, en sus manos traía una pequeña caja de madera con algunas cosas dentro–. Crees que será una buena idea hacer esto, creo que conmigo ya es más que suficiente. –Hanayo sonrió y tomo la caja que llevaba la chica.

–Siempre es bueno tener más ayuda Kotori-chan, no te preocupes, estoy segura que esta chica es bastante agradable. –Hanayo se acercó a Honoka y tomo su mano.

– ¿Qué es lo que van a hacer ahora? –Dije tratando de llamar la atención de aquellas dos chicas, parecía como si se hubieran olvidado de mi presencia.

–La traeremos a la vida –Sentí como mis ojos se abrieron por la impresión–. Te dije que te ayudaría cierto, pero si no quieres no lo hare.

– ¡Hazlo! –Mire cabizbaja al suelo– ¿Pero cómo?

–Voy a hacer un vínculo de alma –La mire con desconcierto, Hanayo rio al ver la reacción que tuve–. Lo que hare es vincular lo que queda de su alma con la de otro ser vivo, el ritual solo funciona si la persona acaba de morir, así que estoy segura que saldrá todo bien para ella, no te preocupes, ya lo he hecho antes –Volteo a ver a Kotori–. Obviamente no todo será igual, tal vez pierda algunos recuerdos, incluso es muy probable que no recuerde siquiera quien es ella, tal vez su apariencia cambie también, y lo mas importante, es que tendrá que vivir por siempre a mi lado, como mi familiar, si algo me llega a pasar, ella también sentirá las consecuencias, si yo muero, ella también morirá conmigo, pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer.

– ¿Sera seguro para ella? –Pregunte, no sabía que más decir, el hecho de que Honoka perdiera la memoria era lo mejor, así nunca tendría que recordar lo que paso, lo que le hice… Tal vez Hanayo tenga la razón, es lo mejor para ella.

Hanayo asintió con la cabeza antes de comenzar a sacar cosas de la caja que le dio Kotori. Baje mi rostro y me sentí completamente decepcionada. Sabía muy bien que era lo mejor para Honoka, sabía muy bien que esa era la única forma de volverla a traer a la vida, pero el simple hecho de pensarlo hacia que mi corazón se sintiera pesado; me dolía, oprimía fuertemente en mi pecho solo con saber que Honoka no me recordaría más. Era egoísta de mi parte pensar así, pero quería saber si cuando me hablo fue por simple amabilidad o si realmente me consideraba una amiga, algo que yo nunca imagine tener.

Mire asombrada al suelo y vi las lágrimas que caían lentamente, ni siquiera me había percatado de cuando había empezado a llorar otra vez; esta vez se sentí amargura, tristeza; volvía a sentir esa soledad que conocía muy bien. Si Honoka se olvidaba de mi era seguro que yo volvería a estar sola en el mundo, tenía miedo de tan solo pensarlo.

Levante apresurada la vista y vi el cuerpo inerte de Honoka; las lágrimas salieron más rápidamente mientras trataba desesperada de limpiarlas con mis muñecas. Mordí mi labio inferior cuando vi a Hanayo acercarse con varios objetos y ponerlos en la mesa, rodeando el cuerpo de Honoka. Mi sollozos se hicieron más sonoros, pero Hanayo y la otra chica los ignoraron por completo, solo seguían con su labor.

Una luz dorada ilumino unas cuantas velas alrededor del cuerpo de Honoka, entonces, Hanayo comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de ella. Murmuraba cosas que yo no entendía, y cada vez que lo hacía yo sollozaba más. Quería que se detuviera, quería que todo esto nunca hubiera pasado, pero no tenía las fuerzas para detenerlo, mis piernas temblaban y se me hacía imposible caminar. Las manos de Hanayo se iluminaron cuando toco el cuerpo de Honoka; ella comenzó a brillar también, de un color azul tan hermoso que me recordó el color de sus ojos, brillaba tanto que parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a consumir. De pronto, Kotori se acercó rápidamente a Hanayo con una jaula, en ella, descansaba un pequeño murciélago que se sostenía con sus pequeñas patas y extendía sus negras y tiesas alas por toda la jaula. Hanayo tomo la jaula y libero a la criatura; de pronto sus manos adquirieron un brillo rosado mientras capturaba al pequeño animal. Hanayo acerco de nuevo la mano a Honoka y puso el murciélago contra su pecho. El pobre animal aleteaba en sus manos tratando de liberarse con desesperación, pero pasaron unos segundos hasta que dejo de aletear y se consumió en las manos de Hanayo sin dejar rastro alguno. Miraba aquella escena completamente impresionada. Entonces Hanayo grito algo con todas sus fuerzas y una luz cegadora me aturdió.

Mi vista estaba completamente distorsionada, la blanca luz aún estaba alumbrando cada rincón del lugar, levante la vista y trate de ver frente a mí. Lo único que logre ver fue a Hanayo encender sus manos de un tono dorado y pasarlas por todo el cuerpo de Honoka. En un instante la luz desapareció y la habitación fue iluminada con un nuevo color.

Mire a mi alrededor, una extraña luz naranja iluminaba la habitación, sentía su calidez en mi piel, se sentía muy diferente a la luz de Hanayo. Las ganas de llorar se apoderaron de nuevo de mi pero esta vez no sabía por qué era, esa calidez naranja tenia tantos sentimientos que golpeaban en mi mente, tan vividos que me causaban una sensación agradable, mi corazón comenzó a latir como la primera vez que conocía a Honoka, entonces, supe porque era esa sensación. Lentamente lleve mis manos a mi pecho y trate de alcanzar los rayos naranjas que volaban en toda la habitación. Oprimí fuertemente mi pecho sintiendo los sentimientos que estoy segura eran de Honoka, cientos de ellos volando en el aire. Juro que podía sentir su dolor, sus tristezas, sus alegrías, su cariño, cientos de sentimientos adentrarse en mí en forma de aquella luz.

Finalmente la luz desapareció poco a poco, mire frente a mí y me encontré con algo sorprendente. El cabello de Honoka brillaba tan deslumbrante que no pude evitar quedarme absorta con tan solo mirarla, vi todo su cuerpo, el pesado vestido que llevaba puesto había desaparecido y en su lugar tenía un vestido de seda blanco. Realmente era algo hermoso verla de esa forma frente a mí. Sentí como mis mejillas se ruborizaban y el calor llegaba hasta mis orejas. De pronto quede completamente sorprendida al ver un ligero movimiento en la mano de Honoka. Lentamente me acerque a ella.

–Ho… ¡HONOKA! –Grite tan fuerte que mis palabras hicieron eco en el aire. Comencé a caminar desesperada a su lado, ni Hanayo ni Kotori me lo impidieron, solo me miraron con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

Tome su mano y la apreté fuertemente, me sorprendí al sentir el calor de su mano nuevamente. Lentamente y, con el rubor en mis mejillas acrecentándose, lleve mi mano a su pecho y sentí el latir apresurado de su corazón; Cuando el latido golpeo la palma de mi mano no pude evitar romper nuevamente en llanto.

Me acerque desesperada a ella y la tome de la cintura, acercando su cálido cuerpo al mío. Entonces quede incluso más sorprendida al escuchar una ligera queja provenir de su boca. Rápidamente la aparte de mí lado y mire su rostro, sus ojos temblaban y se abrían lentamente.

Sentí una felicidad indescriptible dentro de mí, pero fue opacada rápidamente por las palabras anteriores de Hanayo. Sabía que me dijo que no sería la misma, sabía que me olvidaría; eso era algo que no quería, quería desesperadamente que me recordara como yo la recuerdo a ella. Quería ser egoísta por primera vez en mi vida, quería que Honoka recordara el día en que nos conocimos. Pero el duro golpe de realidad al ver sus ojos borro por completo cualquier deseo y esperanza que tuviera.

Mire fijamente a los ojos de Honoka, se veían como dos perlas azuladas que iluminaban todo mi rostro, pero ya no eran los mismos. Sus ojos eran tan azules y brillantes como los que recordaba, pero ya no trasmitían un sentimiento agradable, sentía un vacío enorme en ellos, podía sentir la soledad, tristeza, ya no tenían esa sensación cálida de un día en la playa, más bien se sentían fríos como estar sumergido en lo más profundo del mar. No podía alejar mi mirada de la de ella, comencé a llorar de nuevo, sentí como mi corazón se estremeció al igual que mi cuerpo. Aquella chica ya no era la Honoka que había conocido.

–Porque lloras… –su voz aún era dulce, tierna, energética a pesar de que estuviera susurrando sus palabras– Umi-chan…

Sus palabras me dejaron completamente sin habla, completamente absorta, volvía encontrar su mirada con la mía y vi a aquellos fríos ojos azules con un brillo cristalino. Lentamente trato de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro; cuando la vi no pude evitar abrazarla con todas mis fuerzas y sollozar en su hombro, sin importar que la mojara con mis lágrimas, sin importarme todo lo que había pasado anteriormente; ver aquella sonrisa en sus labios me hizo sentir tan feliz que no podía contenerme, ni la vergüenza, ni el miedo, simplemente quería quedarme así, abrazada de Honoka, el mayor tiempo que pudiera.

…

Parecía que Honoka recordaba la mayoría de lo que paso antes, recordaba días de su niñez, recordaba la muerte de sus padres, pero algunas cosas estaban completamente borradas de su mente.

Hanayo le explicó lo que había pasado, él porque estaba ahí y lo que vendría a continuación. Honoka escucho todo con una sorpresa increíble en sus ojos, pero en ningún momento sintió miedo, en ningún momento me recrimino el hecho de que le hubiera hecho daño, solo me miraba con una sonrisa comprensiva en su rostro y tomaba mi mano cuando yo no podía soportar más las lágrimas al escuchar todo lo que había hecho. En ese momento supe que sus palabras fueron verdaderas, supe que todo lo que dijo fue con sinceridad, fue con todos los sentimientos que tenía hacia ella.

–Y es por eso que de ahora en adelante me tienes que servir a mí, claro si es que realmente quieres vivir… –Honoka bajo la mirada.

–Supongo que está bien. –Sus palabras eran débiles, tal vez aun le costaba demasiado procesar todo lo que había pasado.

–No te preocupes, Honoka-chan, sé que eres una chica muy fuerte, has resistido mucho hasta ahora. –Hanayo tomo su mano y le mostro una sonrisa sincera

Veía todas las reacciones que tenía Honoka, su sonrisa, su llanto, su incertidumbre, podía sentir todos sus sentimientos dentro de mí, tal vez fue por la luz que desprendió antes, o tal vez era lo que realmente quería sentir por ella. Me aparte un poco, aquellas chicas parecían olvidarse por completo de mí. Lentamente me fui alejando de ellas. Sabía que Honoka ya estaba bien, era un peso que me quitaba de encima, uno muy grande en realidad, pero ahora no sabía qué hacer ni adonde ir, no tenía un lugar a donde volver, mire tristemente la mirada de Honoka mientras que ella dibujo una sonrisa triste en sus labios.

–No creas que nos olvidamos de ti Umi-chan –La voz de Hanayo me saco de mis pensamientos, lentamente se acercó a mí y me tomo de las manos–. Se nota que quieres mucho a esta chica –Sentí mis mejillas arder por el comentario de la joven bruja–. Si realmente la quieres, porque no permaneces a su lado. –Sus palabras me impresionaron, pero ya sabía muy bien mi respuesta.

–Lo-lo siento… yo no puedo aceptar eso –Aparte mi mirada de la de Hanayo–, yo solo les traería problemas…

–Eso no es cierto Umi-chan. –Dijo Honoka mientras se levantaba de aquella mesa y se acercó rápidamente a mí–. Tú no traerás problemas para nada. –Sus piernas temblaban cada vez que se acercaba más–, estoy segura que estarás bien si te quedas con Hanayo, conmigo –Honoka perdió el equilibrio, corrí rápidamente a su lado y la tome entre mis manos antes de que callera, viendo su rostro tan cercano a el mío, con sus tristes ojos mirándome fijamente–. Hazlo por mí, Umi-chan… –Murmuro cerca de mi oído. Mordí mi labio inferior mientras veía el rostro de Honoka, libere un gran suspiro pero mi decisión no cambiaría solo por eso.

–Si te quedas te ayudare a controlar tu estado salvaje –Dijo Hanayo cuando vio que titubeaba al hablar–, podrás ser mi familiar y controlar tus poderes –Hanayo se acercó y me tomo firmemente de las manos–. Te prometo que no dejare que vuelvas a hacerle daño a nadie; no quiero que estés sola más tiempo Umi-chan.

–Yo… Yo… –La indecisión me estaba matando, Hanayo me hizo confiar más en ella con sus palabras, lo que realmente quería es permanecer a lado de Honoka, sin que ella tuviera que pasar por lo mismo que pasamos antes, no quería que me volviera a ver haciendo daño a las demás personas, no quería dañarla más a ella– De-De acuerdo… –murmure.

Honoka me atrajo hacia ella apenas escucho el murmuro de mi boca, me abrazo tan fuerte que casi era doloroso, de pronto sentí como todo su cuerpo se estremecía, la aparte un poco de mi lado y vi sus cristalinos ojos llenos de lágrimas. Era la primera vez que la veía llorar, y se sentía tan extraño, ver como Honoka se preocupaba por mí hizo que me llenara de valor para afrontar cualquier obstáculo.

–Te quiero… –Hablo Honoka entre sollozos– Umi-chan… –La atraje más hacia mí y la abrace fuertemente, tratando de que no se apartara de mi lado, ambas nos estremecimos y sollozamos al unísono.

* * *

Y finalmente esta es la ultima parte, para serles sinceros es la parte que mas me gusto, es tan bonita y emotiva la parte entre Honoka y Umi que me hizo llorar solo un poco. Y así es, Honoka en realidad esta muerta, a no ser por la magia de Hanayo y por eso tiene esa mirada; y ya se lo que pensaran al respecto con Hechizo y la respuesta es un gran y enorme no, (tal vez pocos entiendan, pero no quiero dar spoilers). Por cierto, pensaba poner a Rin en este capitulo, pero simplemente cuando escribía alguno de sus diálogos, las palabras en mi cabeza chocaban y no pude continuar con la trama, así que decidí no ponerla,con la pena:(

Muchas gracias por sus Reviwes me hicieron de nuevo feliz ya que les gusto el HonoxUmi

ck1005: Que bueno que te gusto y que sigas mi historia me hizo feliz tu comentario.

El chico/a Guees:Que bueno que te gusto, una pena que ya termino esta historia:( a no ser que haya otra parte pero al final de Hechizo, yo no digo mas...

SilentDrago: muchas gracias, tu siempre apoyando, realmente te agradezco, se que es HonoxUmi y a pesar de eso la leíste aunque no te gustara, realmente aprecio demasiado tu apoyo, y para compensar escribí un KotoxUmi, que espero lo leas, esta en el capitulo de "Destinos Cruzados" En fin muchas gracias.

LenaSkaylan: Muchísimas gracias por tu Review, (y si no me equivoco) por tu follow en Twitter, siento si no he publicado mucho de las historia, no tuve demasiados followers jejeje. Respecto a tu idea de los personajes y del NicoxMaki, simplemente fue perfecta, de hecho no se me había ocurrido escribir una historia de como se conocieron ellas dos, pero ten por seguro que tratare de idear algo bueno, realmente muchas gracias por tu sugerencia.

En Fin siganme en Twitter pue causitas, comparto mucho spam sobre las musas jajaj. Y si, como dije, habrá otra parte de esta historia pero cuando termine de publicar Hechizo, ¿se les ocurre por que sera? y ademas de pensar el NicoxMaki sugerencia de Lena. Y ademas de sugerirles el Koto Umi que escribi en "Destinos Cruzados"

En Fin (siempre me pierdo en este espacio de dudas y respuestas), Muchas gracias por Leer y por sus Reviews


End file.
